El juego de sonrojar y provocar a Ciel Phantomhive
by Halkeginia
Summary: A Sebastian le gustan los rubores del Joven Amo porque son, igual que los gatos, esquivos, misteriosos y poco comunes. Por eso ha inventado un juego, el "Juego de sonrojar y provocar a Ciel Phantomhive", que no dudará en empezar, utilizando los métodos que le sean necesarios.
1. Invierno- Nieve

Título... "¿eh?" en donde los haya (?) xD

No he podido evitarlo, y he tratado de hacerlo algo diferente a lo habitual. Tanto en narración como en trama. (No muy compleja, la verdad)

 _Este fic participa del fandom "Kuroshitsuji" en el Reto: "Estaciones" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

 **Disclaimer.** Kuroshitsuji es de Yana Toboso. Solo esta trama tan... (dejémoslo en "tan") es mía

 **Advertencias.** OoC (?)

* * *

Mira los copos caer de la misma manera en la que alguien miraría una pared: de forma aburrida. Es tan incesante su manera de caer, y tan aburrida su descendencia hasta el suelo, que lo aburre sobremanera.

Entonces, ¿por qué mira afuera, a través del ventanal de su despacho, en lugar de mirar adentro?

La respuesta, para él, es muy fácil: porque todo lo demás también le aburre.

"Pero, ¿entonces por qué te torturas aburriéndote tanto? Aunque no tengas nada que hacer, sin duda es mejor hacer algo productivo que no hacer nada en absoluto"

Ah, sin duda eso es lo que le habría dicho Sebastian. Y él, como siempre, le habría dirigido una mueca.

"No es tan simple como eso, Sebastian", le habría contestado después.

En realidad, mirar la nieve no le aburre tanto como él piensa. El pequeño Ciel simplemente necesita una excusa para evitar posar su mirada en esos ojos carmesí que tan extrañamente lo hacen estremecer.

Siempre se dice a sí mismo que ese demonio le da igual, que todo en él le resulta indiferente, pero lo que mejor se le da a Ciel es engañarse a sí mismo.

Se miente tanto que hasta llega a creérselo. Se hace el fuerte, fingiendo que es incapaz de enamorarse. Pero no puede fingir para siempre, incluso él lo sabe. Algún día tendrá que asumirlo.

¿Pero asumir qué?

Que está enamorado de Sebastian, por supuesto. Pero el pequeño es orgulloso y cabezota, y puede que nunca lo admita.

\- Jamás lo admitiré.- susurra, en la quietud de su estudio.- Ah, no, ni hablar.

\- ¿Admitir qué, Joven Amo?- la voz de Sebastian lo sorprende.

¡Malditos sean él y sus pasos silenciosos!

No puede evitar darse la vuelta de pronto, encarando el mayordomo, a unos cuantos metros de él. Le mira sonriente, esperando la respuesta. Pero, aunque Ciel no se la diera, Sebastian la sabría perfectamente. Porque conoce la respuesta incluso antes de que Ciel se plantease a sí mismo la pregunta.

\- No es asunto tuyo.- responde el Conde secamente, pasándose una mano por los cabellos azulados.

Sebastian le reprende con la miraba, pero esbozando una sonrisa a la misma vez.

\- Los asuntos de mi amo son siempre mis asuntos, Joven Amo.

Ciel arruga el gesto mientras observa al mayordomo avanzar hacia él de forma calmada, como si evitara asustarle. Pero es obvio que no lo está consiguiendo.

Alcanza a peinarle un suave mechón de cabello que acaba de despeinarse con el gesto que ha hecho hace un momento de pasar la mano por el pelo. Una señal clara de hastío en el joven Phantomhive.

Ciel es ya todo un maestro, y controla sus sonrojos a la perfección. De no hacerlo, gracias a ese gesto del mayordomo, su sangre se habría acumulado en sus mejillas y estas habrían evocado el suave color del cielo al atardecer.

\- Parece incómodo.- menciona el mayordomo, deteniendo la mano sobre su oreja antes de apartarla.

\- Para nada.- responde el muchacho. Sonriente, tranquilo y seguro. Obviamente todo lo contrario de cómo se siente en estos momentos. Pero como ya se ha dicho, Ciel sabe actuar a la perfección.- Es solo que te tomas muchas libertades.

El mayordomo alza una ceja, riendo divertido en su interior. Le encanta provocar al pequeño Conde, se ha habituado tanto a jugar con él, que tiene que hacerlo al menos una vez al día.

\- ¿Colocarle el cabello es una libertad?- susurra, fingiéndose confuso.

Ciel resopla, fingiendo molestia. Pero, muy al contrario, el mayordomo detecta por fin una señal en su amo: podría jurar que el Joven Amo parece nervioso; sus atentos oídos de demonio captan la apresurada carrera que su corazón está llevando a cabo en esos momentos. Pero no hay señal alguna de rubor.

A él, le encantan los sonrojos de su Joven Amo. Son elegantes y delicados. En todos sus sonrojos, antes de que nada pase, percibe cómo su Joven Amo traga despacio. Después está el parpadeo, ese suave aleteo cuidadoso que parece tratar de provocarle, y en el que pierde de vista por una escasa centésima de segundo el mar contenido en sus ojos. Luego, las puntas blancas de sus orejas parecen enrojecerse y, por último, su piel parece aún más blanca, cuando un pequeño revuelo de color rojo se forma en sus mejillas.

Y, como uno de sus muchos placeres, resulta más efímero de lo que le gustaría, porque su Joven Amo elimina esa muestra de debilidad enseguida, como si lo pudiera hacer a voluntad.

Y el mayordomo se pregunta cómo es eso posible.

\- ¿Quiere ir afuera?- pregunta entonces, señalando el ventanal.

Ciel se abstiene de mirar hacia donde Sebastian señala, pues ya sabe a qué se refiere el mayordomo.

\- Por qué no.- responde, encogiéndose de hombros.- Si la tengo que ver, prefiero verla de cerca.

El mayordomo sonríe mientras, cuidadosamente, le coloca una bufanda, que estaba enrollada sobre el sofá de la estancia. Sabe que es la bufanda favorita del Conde, porque es del mismo color que su dulce favorito. Es marrón chocolate.

Da tres vueltas al cuello de Ciel, sin apretarla demasiado, y hace un perfecto lazo, simplemente como decoración.

\- Ya está listo.- le da un empujoncito en la espalda para que comience a caminar.

\- Oye.- protesta Ciel.- No me trates como un niño. _No lo soy._

El mayordomo simplemente suspira silenciosamente, pensando en que Ciel es el menos indicado para decir eso, porque una de sus actividades favoritas durante el postre es beberse el té con miel usando un regaliz como pajita. Suspira, sonríe, y ya no dice nada, mientras acompaña al _niño_ al exterior.

* * *

Ciel lo mira desde todos los ángulos posibles, sacando la conclusión de que su muñeco de nieve es perfecto.

Cuando lo proclama, orgulloso, el mayordomo solo puede pensar que su Joven Amo anda mal de la vista, y que quizá necesite gafas, porque eso que él llama _muñeco de nieve,_ Sebastian solo puede asemejarlo a una enorme patata blanca, con dos piedrecitas por ojos y dos ramas insertadas a los costados, una de ellas indudablemente más larga que la otra.

Entonces él mira su escultura: la perfección hecha nieve. Una esbelta dama de mirada fría- y nunca mejor dicho-, que viste un delicado traje blanco, que resalta las curvas que tan acertadamente le ha proporcionado el demonio. Es un personaje de uno de los cuentos favoritos del Conde, cuyo carácter le recuerda un poco a su Joven Amo. Impasible, orgulloso y cabezota, pero a la vez tierno y delicado.

 _La Reina de las Nieves_ se alza resuelta frente al mayordomo.

\- ¿Cómo vas, Sebastian?- pregunta Ciel, deteniéndose a mirar el alto montón de nieve trabajado por el mayordomo.

Ni siquiera se sorprende de la belleza de la figura, pues quien la ha hecho es Sebastian, y solo alguien como Ciel puede acostumbrarse a la perfección de la que el mayordomo es capaz de dotar cualquier cosa.

\- Ya he acabado, sonríe el mayordomo. ¿Y usted?- señala la abstracta figura nevada.

\- También.- se levanta y se sacude la nieve de las rodillas. Sebastian se fija en sus manos enrojecidas, de ese color porque Sebastian no le puso los guantes.- ¿Y bien?- extiende sus manos en torno a la figura, como realzándola.

\- Es interesante, debo admitir.- sonríe.- Desde luego al Joven Amo se le da bien el arte abstracto.

Ciel frunce el ceño, cogiendo al vuelo lo que el mayordomo trata de ocultar entre esas palabras. Alza el pie y lo apoya sobre la mitad de la _patata,_ haciendo fuerza para derribarlo.

\- Es que a tu lado y al lado de lo que tú haces, lo mío es feo y deprimente.- el tono neutral vuelve a su voz.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con eso.- el mayordomo niega con la cabeza y se arrodilla para estar a su altura.- Aun si yo me pongo a su lado, usted no deja de ser hermoso.- susurra sonriente, retomando el divertido juego de "Sonrojar y provocar al pequeño amo"

Debería jugar todos los días.

\- No digas estupideces.- dice entonces Ciel, molesto, sin sonrojarse. Realmente lo hace bien, piensa el mayordomo, pero no quiere perder el juego. Es cierto que la cara de Ciel está un pelín roja, pero es debido al frío. Y eso al mayordomo no le vale.

Así que presiona sus pequeños mofletes con una mano y sacude suavemente su cabeza de un lado a otro con pequeños movimientos de su muñeca, divertido ante la visión de un Ciel molesto.

\- ¿Qué eftáf hafiendo?- alcanza a preguntar.

\- Sería mejor que me preguntara por lo que voy a hacer, tardaríamos menos.- responde Sebastian alzando una ceja.

Pero antes de que Ciel pueda preguntar de nuevo, el mayordomo, sin dejar de apretar los mofletes del niño, presiona rápidamente sus labios con los del joven, haciéndole abrir los ojos por la sorpresa.

Por supuesto, tal y como esperaba, la habilidad para evadir el sonrojo del joven no es efectiva en ese momento en el que Sebastian prácticamente está devorando su boca.

Sebastian no puede evitar disfrutar ese beso con el que, gratificantemente, ha ganado el juego que él mismo ha inventado.

Cuando por fin se separa de su Joven Amo, se recrea en esa inocente mirada que precede al hermoso sonrojo que por fin ha logrado hacer aparecer en su cara.

El mayordomo está seguro de que lo que le espera ahora es una bofetada por parte del Conde, porque eso sí que ha sido _una auténtica insolencia._ Pero, más allá de eso, Ciel, con la cara cómicamente estrujada por el mayordomo, solo baja los ojos y dice con dificultad.

\- Labiof…- Sebastian alza una ceja cuando el Conde devuelve la mirada a él. Una mirada ni confusa, ni avergonzada, simplemente molesta.- Mif labiof…- alcanza a fruncirlos.- Están dormidof…

* * *

Lo he hecho de una manera que no acostumbro, es decir, en presente, pero creo que no ha quedado mal del todo. Puede que me anime a hacer uno en primera persona quizás.

Bueno, ahora bien, el detalle de los regalices...

No sé si ya existían, pero por saltarnos un poco el rigor histórico no va a pasar nada. Y bueno, lo puse porque me parece que si a Ciel se le hubiera ocurrido hacerlo, pues lo haría (o quizá ya lo haga pero no quiera mostrarlo cuando está "en escena", quién sabe xD), y pega bastante con su faceta infantil-tierna, que era lo que quería y quiero plasmar en el FanFic.

Son solo cuatro capítulos oye, merece la pena (puede que sí o puede que no)

Sin más me despido, y hasta más ver.


	2. Primavera- Calabaza

Tiene que hacerlo otra vez. Tiene que ver a Ciel sonrojado de nuevo. Sí o sí, no hay más opciones.

Cuando entra en el estudio del joven Conde, este está tironeando del rabito de una pequeña calabaza, situada encima de la mesa, frente a él.

Esa calabaza es señal de que ya es primavera, como puede apreciarse mirando por la ventana. Aún quedan los últimos resquicios de nieve aquí y allá, pero el verde ya hace semanas que está coloreando el jardín que se ve tras su Joven Amo.

\- ¿Cómo ha cogido una calabaza?- pregunta Sebastian, acortando las distancias entre él y su amo, pero considerando la distancia prudencial que le pidió Ciel tras lo ocurrido.

Tras lo _maravillosamente_ ocurrido, piensa Sebastian, mientras en su rostro aparece una perversa sonrisilla que Ciel, ya acostumbrado, ignora.

Sin duda para él fue una victoria en ese su pequeño juego, pero tampoco la consideraría completamente victoriosa, ya que un beso- y más por parte de él- sería capaz de sonrojar a cualquiera, incluso al joven Ciel.

Necesita _ganar más veces._ De hecho, ha añadido más reglas a su juego, para hacerlo más… interesante, sugestivo y atrayente.

La primera, obviamente, es sonrojarle. Esa es la básica para ganar el juego, por supuesto. La segunda, es que los métodos utilizados para ello sean diferentes a esa primera vez, en la que un simple contacto entre sus bocas logró sonrojar al pequeño. La tercera y última- y aquí radican los términos "interesante, "sugestivo" y "atrayente"-, es que jugará ese juego una vez por estación, durante un año. Por lo tanto, tres veces más serán las que tenga que jugar y, por supuesto, ganar ese juego.

Tres partidas más, tres victorias más, y entonces sí lo considerará un juego _satisfactorio_. Juntará las cuatro partidas en una sola _partida victoriosa,_ y entonces, está seguro, Ciel caerá ante él.

\- Finny- responde simplemente Ciel, recuperando la atención del mayordomo.

Sebastian alza una ceja sin comprender, pero segundos más tarde, ante la mirada de Ciel, la devuelve a su sitio, entendiendo por fin.

Lo que quiere decir es que Finnian le ha cogido la calabaza.

Entonces Sebastian fija su mirada en la pequeña hortaliza, que luce todo lo resuelta que puede lucir una calabaza, sin abolladuras ni agujeros, conservando incluso el verde rabito graciosamente en espiral. Y solo puede pensar que es un milagro que la calabaza conserve su integridad física si es Finnian quien la ha cogido.

\- ¿Y para qué quiere una calabaza?- responde entonces el mayordomo, curioso.

Ciel sonríe molesto.

\- No puedes evitar esa molesta curiosidad tuya, ¿eh?- suspira el joven, sosteniendo la calabaza entre las manos y girándola despacio entre ellas, como sopesándola.- Quiero practicar el tallado de calabazas.- ante la seca mirada del mayordomo aclara.- Para Halloween.

\- ¿Halloween?- el mayordomo vuelve a alzar la ceja.- Faltan ocho meses para que se celebre.- responde, pensativo.

\- Pero quiero aprovechar que en la primavera abundan las calabazas, Sebastian. A diferencia de ti, yo soy previsivo.

Sebastian piensa un momento antes de decir:

\- Pues le recuerdo que lo que pasó hace algunas semanas no lo previó exactamente.- rebate, sin intenciones de hacerle sonrojar. Aún.

Y efectivamente, después de un beso como él, - y más considerando la extraña habilidad del joven para inmunizarse enseguida- será difícil hacerle sonrojar.

Sebastian asemeja la capacidad de Ciel al sistema de las vacunas. Antes de proveerte de ellas, estás desprotegido. La enfermedad puede invadirte desde dentro. Pero, si te administran la vacuna antes de contraer la enfermedad, consigues inmunizarte.

Existen las vacunas normales, las que contienen el antídoto para la enfermedad, y luego existen las vacunas que están hechas precisamente del mal que se quiere combatir. Esas vacunas se inyectan para hacer trabajar al organismo y prepararlo para cuando el mal real ataque.

Así pues, aquel beso fue una _vacuna._ El segundo tipo de vacuna, para ser más exactos. Un beso que, administrado en pequeña cantidad, hace trabajar al organismo, y entonces lo inmuniza para ese mal precisamente: el sonrojo causado por el beso.

Con lo cual, tras aquella _dosis,_ el cuerpo de Ciel se inmunizó contra los besos, y el mayordomo sabe que ya, por muchos que le dé, el joven Phantomhive no volverá a sonrojarse. Tiene que hallar otra manera de "subirle los colores", como es comúnmente dicho. Y cuando lo consiga, Ciel se volverá inmune a eso también, por lo que tendrá que encontrar otra manera. Y así sucesivamente.

Y, tras aquella conclusión, la mente de Sebastian confirma lo que él lleva pensando meses, décadas, siglos y milenios.

Que el amor es una enfermedad.

Por supuesto, hay enfermedades y enfermedades. Algunas pueden ser buenas, y otras malas. Y, para Sebastian, el amor es un mal. No un bien como todo el mundo cree.

Y es que él no puede limitarse a _sentir cosas_ , él solo actúa, digamos que por instinto. Y lo único que siente por Ciel, es el instinto de cumplir el contrato, y, por tanto, de llevar a cabo todas las cláusulas regidas en él.

Y el amor también es un contrato. El tipo de contrato que Sebastian más aborrece. No un contrato verbal, tampoco escrito. El peor de todos: un contrato sentimental. Aunque un contrato al fin y al cabo.

Y, como todo contrato, posee cláusulas. Tales como _amor eterno y desinteresado, libertad, consentimiento…_

Y todo pura palabrería, él lo sabe bien. Pues los humanos traicionan, más incluso que los mismos demonios, que siguen el contrato a rajatabla. Hasta el final. De la vida de su amo… o de la suya propia.

El _amor_ siempre acaba en _muerte._

Los humanos quieren amar… pero él, en esos momentos, solo quiere _algo_ con lo que jugar.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre las insolencias?- dice Ciel, en respuesta. Deja la calabaza de nuevo en la mesa.

No espera que Sebastian responda a eso. Y Ciel, por su parte, no añade nada más.

\- Discúlpeme.- dice el demonio, sonriente.- Yo solo venía a decirle que Lady Elizabeth desea que mañana almuerce con los Middleford.

Ciel tuerce el gesto, una respuesta esperada- y acertada- del mayordomo. Apoya las manos en el borde de la mesa y hace fuerza para retirar la silla. Cuando se levanta y da el primer paso, las rodillas rápidamente le flaquean, se le doblan, y acaba por caer. Pero el contacto con el suelo no llega.

Porque el demonio lo sostiene entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí sentado?- responde el mayordomo con hastío.- Tiene que estirar las piernas de ver en cuando.

Ciel resopla, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho. No mueve ni un solo músculo. Ninguno de los dos hace nada.

Sebastian no puede ver el rostro de su amo en esos momentos, no puede determinar si su pequeña y delicada cara cambia de color. Eso le hace notar un sabor amargo, pues posiblemente ha obtenido otra victoria, y no lo sabe. Y a esas alturas ya, si Ciel se ha sonrojado, habrá conseguido eliminar cualquier rastro de que lo haya hecho.

El mayordomo separa bruscamente al niño, haciéndole poner cara amarga. Una sonrisa de satisfacción asoma al rostro del mayordomo: Ciel ha disfrutado del contacto.

De un momento a otro, interrumpe la sonrisa, sorprendido. Que Ciel _disfrutara del contacto_ no era su objetivo… ¿entonces por qué ha sonreído?

\- Será mejor que me dé su respuesta para que pueda comunicársela a la señorita.- ambos se mira.

\- Dila que sí, que vamos.- se pasa la mano por el pelo, y Sebastian nota que esa es la primera vez que ha vuelto a hacerlo después del beso.- No quiero aguantar otra rabieta suya.

Ciel se zafa del contacto que aún mantienen los dos (Sebastian tiene una mano en su antebrazo y la otra sobre su omóplato derecho), y sale de la habitación, sin saber siquiera donde quiere ir.

El mayordomo suspira, mientras se quita el guante y mira la marca de su contrato. Siempre le ha dado morbo hacerlo.

Y entonces, como un fotograma que aparece de repente, su cerebro vuelve a mostrarle el momento en el que tenía a Ciel entre sus brazos. Y es capaz de fijarse en un pequeño detalle que no había visto antes, y que había sido, inconscientemente, la razón de su sonrisa.

Las orejas del joven Phantomhive… estaban rojas cual arándanos maduros.

* * *

Lamento tanta reflexión (?), pero la culpa es de Sebastian, y no mía, por darle tanto al coco.

Y solo por curiosidad, ¿el mundo se ha aliado para no dejarme reviews? D:

Los echo de menos, de verdad. Son como cositas chiquititas pero enormes a la vez que me alegran el día. Para ser sincera, no me gusta mucho "mendigarlos", pero si no hay otra manera, hay que ser drástica :/

Solo pido eso, que si os gusta, me lo hagáis saber. Para saber si voy por el buen rumbo, por el malo... O si no llevo ningún rumbo, directamente xD

A mí me resulta satisfactorio escribirlos, y aún más recibirlos... :D

Los espero, ¿eh?

Hasta la vista \/(nwn)


	3. Verano- Peonías

**Advertencias.** Lime del rico y del bueno (?)

* * *

Se aparta el mechón húmedo de la cara, por la que se deslizan gotitas de sudor. Suelta un suspiro mientras estira los brazos y apoya la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, cual gato.

Hace un calor terrible, y eso que solo están a principios de verano. No puede evitar echar de menos el invierno, ya que prefiere el frío antes que el calor, porque el primero es mucho más soportable que el segundo. Y tampoco puede evitar recordar aquel beso. _Su primer beso_. Y fue Sebastian quien se le dio. Infla los mofletes, con mirada furiosa.

Entonces siente su espalda húmeda, y nota las gotas de sudor resbalando por su piel. Es muy incómodo, y se retuerce un poco, algo asqueado. Pero deja de hacerlo en cuanto el mayordomo abre la puerta, despacio.

\- Joven Amo.- pronuncia el mayordomo, que se sorprende al verle así echado sobre la mesa, e instantáneamente un gato le viene a la mente.- Le traigo una tarta fría de chocolate y un té helado.

Al instante, el joven alza la cabeza, atento. Sigue al mayordomo con la mirada cuando este se acerca para colocarle el postre sobre la mesa.

\- Hace mucho calor hoy.- dice Sebastian, mirando por la ventana, donde el sol es tan brillante que casi hasta le duele.- He pensado que le apetecería algo fresco.- mira la calurosa cara del joven, llena de gotas de sudor, y el cabello aplastado debido a la humedad del fluido.- Y parece que tenía razón.

Ciel traga inconscientemente ante la idea de tomar algo fresco, mientras mira con los ojos como platos el postre que tiene ante él.

Sebastian sonríe, pensando que Ciel podría ponerse a gritar de felicidad en cualquier momento. Le observa empezar a comer con ganas.

Aún sigue pensando qué hará esta vez- esta estación-, para sonrojarle. Tiene que ir más allá de un simple beso o un contacto superficial entre sus cuerpos.

Mucho más allá, no le importa llegar a _ciertos extremos_. Ese es su juego, y hará lo que sea para ganarlo.

Lo cierto es que ya ha hecho sonrojar a Ciel muchas más veces, pero sin quererlo.

La tercera vez que Ciel se sonrojó fue cuando vio a Sebastian besar el lomo de un gato, porque Ciel había recordado su primer beso y había deseado un segundo, un cuarto, un quinto…

La cuarta y última vez fue cuando Ciel estaba en su estudio, comiendo una tarta de chocolate. Tenía una miguita en la comisura derecha. Y Sebastian, rápidamente, se había quitado el guante y había deslizado su dedo índice por la pequeña manchita, para después dirigirlo a su boca instintivamente, pues aunque el chocolate no le entusiasmara nada, prefería no desperdiciarlo.

Sebastian las llamaba _victorias inesperadas_ , pues era cierto que no esperaba esa reacción de Ciel al verle mimar a un gato, ni tampoco había limpiado su rostro y comido el chocolate con intenciones de sonrojarle- pues había esperado hasta el verano para hacerlo-, pero así había pasado. Y no negaba que también le proporcionaban placer todos aquellos sonrojos inesperados, pero a él le gustaba _mover sus fichas_ para ganar, no que las fichas se movieran por sí solas. Así pues, debía hacerle sonrojar voluntariamente dos veces más.

\- Me aburro, Sebastian.- menciona el pequeño, soltando la cucharilla en el plato tras haber tragado el último trozo.

El mayordomo mira con sorpresa el plato vacío. O había estado demasiado tiempo en sus ensoñaciones o Ciel comía muy deprisa. Sin dudarlo mucho, se decantó por la segunda opción.

Desvía la mirada a cualquier punto de la habitación, no importa cuál, solo desea pensar y concentrarse en qué hacer para paliar el aburrimiento del pequeño Conde, y tener sus azules luces atravesándole no ayudaba.

Piensa en llevarle al invernadero, pero Ciel es alérgico a casi cualquier cosa con polen. También podría picarle alguna abeja o vete tú a saber.

Entonces piensa en que podría jugar con él al ajedrez, pero sin duda con ese tremendo calor.- puede determinar que es "tremendo" por el estado actual de Ciel, Sebastian no puede sentir calor siendo tan "baja" la temperatura.-, Ciel no sería capaz de concentrarse adecuadamente, y al mayordomo le gusta competir con él solo cuando el cerebro de Ciel está completamente activo y alerta.

La tercera idea es la que parece convencer al mayordomo.

\- ¿Le gustaría dar un paseo por el jardín de peonías?- se atreve a decir.

Por suerte, las peonías- además de las rosas- son una de las pocas flores que Ciel puede soportar, en términos de salud. Quizá por eso le gustan tanto.

El niño se lo piensa un momento mirando, al igual que Sebastian, un punto cualquiera en la habitación. Sebastian se había fijado en una de las miles motas de polvo flotando en el haz de luz que entra por la ventana, observándola hacer cabriolas al ritmo del ambiente; pero la vista de Ciel no es tan precisa, y él se fija en uno de los libros de la estantería, _El retrato de Dorian Gray,_ publicado en ese mismo año. Un libro que no ha leído, pero que ya tendrá tiempo de leer. Cuando lo lea, dos meses más tarde, lo tirará al suelo y solo dirá: "Brillante".

\- Me parece bien.- dice por fin, levantándose de la silla.- Por lo poco que he podido ver, están floreciendo bastante bien.- susurra después.

El mayordomo solo asiente y acompaña a su Joven Amo hacia afuera.

* * *

\- Bonitas.- comenta simplemente, acariciando un suave pétalo blanco por debajo.

Se lo ha dicho a Sebastian muchas veces: las blancas son las que más le gustan. Por eso, son las que abundan.

\- Debería olerlas. Su perfume es más intenso cuando aún están en floración.- comenta el mayordomo, fijándose en un pétalo en concreto: el que sostiene su amo sobre sus delicados dedos.

Entonces no puede evitar pensar que su textura debe ser parecida. Que el tacto de Ciel es similar al de las peonías. Suave y vibrante; al menos así lo son sus labios.

Se permite agarrar ese pétalo y de una sola tirada rápida y limpia, lo separa de los demás, arrancándolo. Justo en ese momento en que sostiene el pétalo y lo coloca frente a su mirada, Ciel, que a su vez le está mirando a él, parece desenfocarse.

Examina el pétalo con cuidado, observando cómo el blanco del centro degrada en un color rosado en la punta, y le viene a la mente asemejarlo, sin saberlo, a su Joven Amo; el color claro de su piel, debido a la falta de sol en él- porque siempre usa sombreros.-, que degrada en un rosado claro.- e irresistible, no puede negarlo.-, hacia sus labios, un poco más oscuros en el centro.

El examen intensivo del pétalo, le da una especie de advertencia, a modo de recordatorio.

Ha de volver a jugar. El pétalo, el ambiente se lo piden; incluso Ciel Phantomhive se lo pide, aunque sin saberlo.

Como si ya supiera de la existencia de ese juego secreto- y precisamente porque es secreto resulta tan interesante y prohibido-, y le pidiera que jugara la penúltima partida.

"Mueve pieza, Sebastian, y haz Jaque", parece decir su mirada, entre confusa e inofensiva.

Pero él mismo sabe que Ciel no es para nada inofensivo. Así que se coloca el pétalo entre los labios, procurando no morderlo, recibiendo la mirada aún más confusa de Ciel, que, por supuesto, sigue sin tornarse inocente.

Clava la rodilla en el suelo, a una distancia concreta de Ciel, y se inclina hacia delante. Percibe un brillo de desconfianza en su amo, que por instinto, retrocede una de las piernas, pero no alarga distancias.

Sabe que Sebastian trama algo, lo sospechó cuando, la última vez que se sonrojó- recuerda sus propios sonrojos, son tan pocos…-, le vio esa estúpida expresión de satisfacción que, se dio cuenta en ese momento, puso en todos sus sonrojos, la que puso también inmediatamente después de besarlo.

Lo desafía con la mirada. Espera un movimiento por parte del mayordomo, pero no sabe cuál esperar. ¿Qué puede planea hacer con un pétalo de peonía en la boca?

No va a retroceder, sea cual sea el jueguecito irritante que esté jugando su mayordomo, y al que le obliga a él también a jugar, no quiere darle la satisfacción que, lo sabe bien, está esperando conseguir con lo que quiera que vaya a hacer.

Pero aún no sabe de qué sospechar exactamente. No sabe cuál es el objetivo del mayordomo, no puede imaginar siquiera que Sebastian solo espera un comprometedor sonrojo, así que no sabe qué es lo que debe evitar hacer, y que será su error fatal.

Sebastian acerca su boca al cuello de su amo, repasando con la punta rosada del pétalo el contorno de su mandíbula. Tiene cuidado, sabe que tiene que tener cuidado, pues cualquier acción brusca espantará el esperando sonrojo. Como un cazador agazapado tras un arbusto, que espera atrapar a un cervatillo. Si el cazador no tiene cuidado, si no es delicado en lo que hace, el cervatillo escapará. Si Sebastian tampoco tiene cuidado, si tampoco es delicado, el sonrojo de Ciel huirá antes siquiera de que le dé tiempo a verlo.

Continúa el recorrido hacia abajo, nota a Ciel rígido bajo su contacto, pero no se aparta, ¿por qué no se aparta? Esa sería la reacción normal en su amo, en cualquiera. Pero Ciel no se mueve ni un milímetro, solo, simplemente, está esperando algo.

Entonces Sebastian lo capta al vuelo, y aprieta el pétalo aún más fuerte al refrenar un amago de sonrisa: el pequeño Ciel lo ha pillado. O mejor, _casi_ , lo ha pillado. Y ese _casi_ marca la diferencia, la delicada diferencia, entre quién ganará y quién perderá.

Sabe que Ciel sabe- valga la redundancia- que está jugando a algo, pero no sabe exactamente a qué.

 _El pequeño Ciel está siguiendo un juego. Un juego que ni siquiera sabe de qué va._

Y eso es arriesgado y peligroso, Ciel, muy peligroso.

\- No me lo pone nada fácil.- susurra el mayordomo, tan quedo que, aun estando prácticamente al lado de su oído, Ciel no capta nada.

El delicado pétalo se mece ante el movimiento labial de Sebastian que refleja las palabras que acaba de decir, pero que su amo no ha podido escuchar.

Se aventura a desabrochar la camisa ligera que Ciel viste, por el calor. Las traviesas manos de Sebastian se cuelan bajo la tela azulina, y las apoya en las costillas de Ciel.

El Conde está sonrojado a más no poder, pero Sebastian no lo ve. De pronto se le ha olvidado lo que pretende, y solo sigue centrado en tocar y sentir al Phantomhive, que, milagrosamente, consigue refrenar tanto su traicionero temblor, que el mayordomo no percibe movimiento alguno.

Quizás no lo capta, no capta el temblor, porque está demasiado concentrado en lo que hace.

Una pequeña abeja pasa zumbado al lado de ambos, pero ninguno de los dos se entera. Sebastian acerca la boca entonces al punto de unión de las clavículas de Ciel, un pequeño hundimiento en la recta final del cuello, que resalta como lo haría un hoyo oscuro en un prado verde.

"Hermoso", es lo que piensa Sebastian, pero que ni loco dice, cuando sus manos enguantadas resiguen las costillas, que también resaltan, no de manera asquerosa, sino de forma delicada, lo que le ayuda a apreciar que, aunque su amo no sea inocente, su cuerpo sí que lo es. Entonces, una palabra pasa aprisa frente a sus ojos.

"Corromper"

Eso es lo que siempre ha querido hacerle a Ciel, pero ahora quiere hacerlo de una manera completamente diferente. No quiere corromper su alma, quiere corromper su cuerpo, que lo llama. Parece agitar una campanilla, con insistencia, llamando su atención. Llamando la atención de esa parte en concreto de su pensamiento, una pequeña idea, que a medida que pasan los segundos crece como una llama, como fuego descontrolado.

Con todas las fibras de su ser, quiere, con todas las letras y con todos los posibles significados que pueden pasar por la mente de un demonio, _corromper_ a su Joven Amo.

Agarrarlo de forma tan posesiva como le sea posible y no soltarlo.

Nunca.

Abre la boca y deja caer el pétalo, mientras rodea la parte baja de la espalda de su Joven Amo y hace fuerza, como si fuera un abrazo. Los pies de Ciel resbalan sobre la hierba, pero no cae al suelo, pues su mayordomo le tiene agarrado con fuerza.

Ciel solo puede apoyar ambas manos en cada hombro del mayordomo, pues ya, debido a la fuerza con la que le tiene aprisionado, no tiene margen para caer ni hacia delante ni hacia atrás. Se queda así, doblado incómodamente hacia atrás, no demasiado.

\- ¡Sebastian!- exclama, profundamente alarmado.

El mayordomo solo gruñe. Un gruñido literalmente animal, que lo único que hace es asustar al pequeño Ciel aún más.

Sebastian, que acaba de soltar el pétalo y sigue con la boca abierta, la coloca, sin dejar de lado la delicadeza con la que había recorrido su cuerpo, sobre el extremo rosado, el izquierdo para ser exactos.

Ciel deja escapar un grito confuso, pues es la primera vez que alguien hace algo como eso ahí, y la pequeña descarga eléctrica que lo recorre entero le es extraña y desconocida.

Sebastian comienza a lamerle, justo ahí, mientras Ciel comienza a gemir, confuso, pues no puede controlar esa sucesión de descargas, mientras mira apresuradamente alrededor, nervioso. Sus ojos se mueven deprisa, fijándolos en cosas durante pocos segundos, para luego registrarlas en su mente.

Peonía, abeja, brizna, nube, hoja, rama, banco, Sebast…

Grita fuerte, cuando siente algo presionarle en ese lugar. Se atreve a mirar hacia abajo, localizando a su mayordomo que, con ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido, tiene sus dientes alrededor de su extremo, ahora enrojecido.

Nota una de las manos, que ya no tiene guante, recorrer su abdomen con cuidado, registrando el mismo ritmo que sigue su lengua.

Vuelve a gemir. Aquello le gusta. No sabe cuándo ha empezado a gustarle. Siente que se resbala hacia abajo, que sus piernas flaquean, así que solo alcanza a aferrarse a los cabellos negros que han comenzado a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga.

Murmura su nombre, sintiendo al instante cómo ese calor húmedo que le proporciona la boca de Sebastian desaparece bruscamente. Entonces siente frío, debido a que el sutil aire roza ese lugar que Sebastian acaba de humedecer.

\- Lo siento.- murmura del mayordomo rígidamente.

Afloja el abrazo en torno a su cadera, y los pies de Ciel tocan el suelo de nuevo.

\- Mi comportamiento ha sido… completamente indecoroso.- dice, poniéndose el guante de nuevo.

Mira al niño, que a su vez le mira confuso. Sorprendentemente, tarda un buen rato en recordar dónde tiene que mirar. Cuando lo hace, no puede evitar sentir satisfacción de nuevo.

El revuelo que esperaba, ese que es de color rosa y que suele aparecer en las mejillas, se manifiesta potente en las de su amo.

\- ¿Quiere quedarse aquí un poco más?- pregunta, sin apartar los ojos de Ciel.

Este parpadea confuso, y en lo que dura ese parpadeo, el rojo desaparece.

Ambos caminan por el jardín, aparentando que nada ha ocurrido.

Pero ninguno lo puede olvidar, y lo siguiente que piensa Sebastian es que seguirá jugando, porque ahora que ha probado a Ciel, lo necesita de nuevo. Ahora entiende lo que es una adicción. Ciel Phantomhive acaba de convertirse en la suya. ¿O lo era desde hace tiempo?

La última partida será la maestra, el Jaque que acaba de realizar tan magistralmente se convertirá en un Jaque Mate, cuando por fin corrompa el cuerpo de Ciel.

El juego se ha vuelto más complicado de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Antes que nada, por Dios, ¡gracias por los reviews! ¿A que no costaba tanto? n_n ¿Y lo feliz que me han hecho, qué? ¿Eh?

Eeen fin, espero lo mismo de aquí en adelante. Ya sabéis, os gusta, pues review, queréis compartir vuestros sangrados nasales, pues también review (al menos yo los tuve al escribir esto. Y más tranfusiones que necesito de urgencia tras escribir el último capítulo. Pero bueh, es muerte feliz. MUY feliz *n*)

Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto o si no más que los anteriores. De verdad. El último es la apoteosis de este juego tan atrevido. El _Jaque Mate_ , como bien lo proclama Sebastian. Ya sabéis, si no hay ajedrez de por medio, no es Kuroshitsuji (o algo así)

Siempre quiero evitar explayarme. Nunca lo consigo. Por Dios, que alguien me calle la boca ya. Debería ser fácil dejar de hablar debido a la debilidad por la sangre perdida...

Bueno, eso es todo. Ya sabéis. Reviews.

*Susurra suguerentemente cual soplo de aire* Revieeeews.


	4. Otoño- Jaque Mate

Bueno, aquí llegamos al final del juego. Al Jaque Mate.

Debo disculparme antes que nada por la mala calidad del capítulo, pero me urgía el acabarlo y no soy buena si tengo prisa de por medio. Y tampoco estaba en condiciones óptimas debido a algunos problemillas, así que lamento si el fic decae precisamente en su final el que debería ser apoteósico (es que, bueno, es un juego de Sebby, si no acaba de forma espectacular no es de Sebby)

 **Advertencias.** Intento de lemon que se ha quedado en eso, en un intento.

* * *

Sostiene una hoja entre sus manos. Está seca, es de color marrón. La ha recogido una media hora antes, cuando regresaban a casa tras haber ido a Londres a comprar algo que en ese momento a Ciel ni siquiera le importa ya.

Está sentado en el enorme invernadero donde se ocultó Snake alguna vez. Aunque hace frío afuera, la temperatura dentro es bastante agradable.

Le da un sorbo a su té Earl Grey, antes de percibir movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Su pulso se acelera creyendo que ese "movimiento" es Sebastian.

La verdad es que las cosas están algo tensas desde aquel día en el que Sebastian perdió el control. Por supuesto, Ciel no sabe exactamente que lo que hizo Sebastian fue _perder el control_ , él sigue pensando en que es un jueguecito que su mayordomo está jugando.

Y por supuesto Sebastian está jugando, pero no el juego que el joven Conde cree.

Ambos mantienen las distancias, hablando solo lo necesario, y solo se quedan a solas escasas veces al día. Ciel no lo sabe, pero el mayordomo también se siente incómodo, porque en esos momentos siente _cosas_ que no sentía al principio de la partida.

Ahora la sola presencia del joven lo pone nervioso. No es un nerviosismo tan exagerado como el que siente Ciel, es más bien un nerviosismo incómodo.

Sí, eso es. Simplemente se siente incómodo al estar en la presencia de Ciel.

Sebastian supone que es debido a _aquel día_ , debido a que se descontroló y, por un momento, olvidó su inocente objetivo: sonrojarle, para dar cabida a un nuevo objetivo que no era tan inocente como el simplemente sonrojarle.

Él cree eso, se niega a creer nada más. Pero el mayordomo no puede estar siempre en lo cierto.

\- Sebastian.- el Conde se gira sobre la silla, esperando encontrar al mayordomo. Pero quien realmente aparece no va vestido de negro.- Snake.- murmura enseguida.

\- No sabíamos que estabas aquí, Ciel; dice Goethe.- la aludida se desliza por el brazo del albino.- No sueles estar por aquí.- dice entonces Snake, hablando por él mismo.- El único que merodea por aquí es Black. El otro día vino murmurando cosas sin sentido…

\- Solo quería desconectar un rato de la mansión.- responde, ignorando el comentario sobre Sebastian, mientras deja la taza sobre el platito.- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?- pregunta, cruzándose de piernas.

\- Solemos estar por aquí cuando no hay nada que hacer.- contesta Snake, y antes de que Ciel diga algo más, el antiguo artista circense desaparece entre las plantas, dejando a Ciel con la palabra en la boca.

\- Pues adiós.- responde bajito, adoptando una postura más correcta.

Entonces su mente vuelve al comentario de Snake sobre Sebastian.

Es verdad que, la mayoría de las veces en las que Sebastian menciona algo que a él no le interesa lo más mínimo (sobre todo cuando hace comentarios sarcásticos de cualquier tipo), en su cabeza solo suenan cosas sin sentido; postura que su cerebro adoptó para no escuchar los "bla bla bla" del mayordomo. Pero que el mayordomo murmurase _realmente_ cosas sin sentido… Le parecía extraño. Más extraño de lo usual.

* * *

Ya tiene una idea exacta para llevar a cabo la última y magistral partida. Implica lo que mejor puede dársele a un demonio, aparte de la maldad y todas aquellas cosas.

Va a _tener_ a Ciel Phantomhive.

Ya le pertenece de por sí, claro, pero va a tenerle de manera más física y primaria. Lo que implica las denominadas _relaciones sexuales,_ como lo llaman los humanos. Está claro que aquello va a sonrojar a Ciel.

Pero ya está muy claro que él, desde que perdió el control, desea algo más que sonrojarle. Después de tres años- casi cuatro- empleados única y exclusivamente en ese pequeño mocoso, por fin ha sucumbido a la tentación más grande. Y no va a tardar en llevarla a cabo.

\- Joven Amo.- llama a la puerta del estudio. Le había visto volver del invernadero y encerrarse allí.

¿Con que aún seguía evitándole? Poco va a tardar él en remediar eso. Y si tiene que tomarle en el estudio, le tomará en su estudio. Por todos los demonios que lo hará.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- oye la voz de Ciel de vuelta, tras la puerta.

\- Vengo a traerle un dulce.- sabía que Ciel, aún es esa situación no iba a negarse a tomar algo dulce.

\- Pasa.- efectivamente, el joven sucumbe a la tentación.

El dulce es su mayor debilidad… Al menos, eso recuerda Sebastian.

Cuando el joven ya se ha acabado la _mousse_ de fresa, se limpia delicadamente con un pañuelo que Sebastian siempre trae en la bandeja, y se gira a mirar al mayordomo, por fin decidido.

\- ¿A qué vino eso?- no sabía qué le impulsa a hablar (y más a hablar sobre _ese tema_ ), pero lo hace por fin, echando a un lado la incomodidad.

Sebastian gira el rostro hacia él, y esboza una sonrisa amable.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?- por supuesto, está haciéndose el tonto. Quiere ver por sí mismo la clase de pensamientos que tiene Ciel respecto a eso.

\- Está claro que me refiero a lo que pasó en el jardín de peonías. Y no digas cosas inútiles, porque entonces mi querida mente te ignorará y no oiré lo que dices. Y quieres que lo oiga, lo sé. No puedes evitar presumir.- entrelaza sus manos.- Adelante, Sebastian. Ilumíname.

El mayordomo sonríe y se agacha a su altura, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- Lo lamento, Joven Amo, pero esta vez su curiosidad no podrá ser saciada.- responde, recibiendo una mirada iracunda del muchacho.

\- No puedes mentirme, Sebastian.

\- Oh, pero esto no es mentir. Es encubrir la verdad. No se ponga melindroso.

Ciel endurece la mirada, para después sonreír descaradamente.

\- Vaya, si es algo que no quieres que sepa, entonces debe de ser algo bueno. Me pregunto qué será…

Sebastian frunce el ceño, y antes de que Ciel pueda siquiera girar su rostro para mirarle, dirige su rostro hacia el de él y presiona sus labios contra los de Ciel.

Es inesperado, es vergonzoso, es confuso, pero Ciel no se sonroja. Sebastian tenía razón, aquel muchacho ya es inmune a los besos.

No tarda nada en despojarle de la parte superior de su traje, arrojándolo al suelo. Oh, sí, va a tener que ser drástico y hacérselo ahí mismo. Pero para ser sinceros, eso no le importa mucho.

\- Tienes unos jueguecitos muy atrevidos, Sebastian.- murmura Ciel, sonriendo con descaro.- Sabía que te traías algo conmigo… Si no quieres decírmelo, está bien. No importa. Solo sé que me deseas, y con eso me basta.

Sebastian gruñe de rabia, pero se abstiene de contestar. La pullitas de Ciel nunca le han hecho efecto, y no van a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Recorre despacio el torso de Ciel, que sigue igual de suave que aquella vez, y la sensación al tocarlo no ha variado en absoluto. Eso le gusta.

En poco tiempo, los pantalones de Ciel yacen en el suelo junto a su chaqueta y camisa, y junto a los guantes de Sebastian, que son la única prenda que le falta al mayordomo.

El Conde observa cómo Sebastian se dedica a recorrerle con la mirada, y nota el calor acudiendo a su rostro, a su cuerpo entero. La mirada del mayordomo nunca dejará de hacerle sentir de esa manera. Pero refrena, por suerte, el color que también trata de salir.

Y aunque Sebastian tiene otro objetivo nuevo, sigue queriendo ver el sonrojo que le otorgará la victoria, así que al ver que aún no aparece, agarra al muchacho, lo levanta de la silla, y lo coloca sobre la mesa.

\- He oído que así es más excitante.- comenta el demonio, sonriéndole.- Sobre la mesa del estudio…

\- No entra en mis fantasías particulares, pero no está mal.- contesta Ciel, consiguiendo simular seguridad aun a pesar de que su corazón late como un poseso.

" _¡Cállate!"_ , piensa, pero su corazón no desiste. Parece ir en contra suya, y haberse puesto del lado de Sebastian, porque el que lata así de angustioso al joven Conde no le ayuda nada.

\- ¿Desde cuándo ha cambiado de opinión respecto a las libertades que me puedo tomar?- pregunta el mayordomo, comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

\- Desde que decidí seguirte el juego.- responde Ciel, mirando- y, muy a su pesar, maravillándose.- al mayordomo desvestirse.

Sebastian sabe que el juego que Ciel tiene en mente en realidad no existe, que ni siquiera sospecha que lo único que pretendía el mayordomo en un principio era sonrojarle, pero lo deja estar, pues poco le importa si Ciel lo sabe o no. Solo quiere ganar.

Es lo que siempre ha querido.

Técnicamente.

\- Pero usted…- pasea un dedo desnudo por una de las nalgas de Ciel.-… no sabe cómo jugar.- Ciel abre los ojos sorprendido, mientras Sebastian se quita el último vestigio de prenda que indicaba que unos minutos antes no estaba completamente desnudo.- De hecho, ni siquiera puede jugar. Mi juego sólo es para un jugador.- dice por último, para después introducir su dedo índice dentro de Ciel.

El Conde se arquea un poco, debido a la sorpresa. Profiere un pequeño jadeo de disconformidad ante la intrusión, y luego otro cuando el dedo de Sebastian comienza a moverse.

El mayordomo sigue hablando, como si simplemente estuvieran tomando una taza de té y no estuvieran haciendo eso.

¿Y qué demonios es lo que están haciendo? Porque a Ciel no le ha quedado claro.

\- Usted no es un jugador. Usted es…- introduce otros dos dedos de golpe, provocando que el cuerpo de Ciel reaccione y caiga hacia atrás ruidosamente, golpeando la mesa con la espalda. El mayordomo se inclina hacia él, mientras la mano que no está ocupada delinea su cintura.- El premio.- dice por fin.

No puede evitarlo. Sale así, sin más. Lo que provoca una intensa mirada de satisfacción en el rostro del mayordomo. El sonrojo de Ciel por fin sale a la luz.

Ya está. Ha ganado su propio juego. Ha conseguido hacer sonrojar a Ciel todas las veces que se ha propuesto, bajo las reglas que se ha impuesto.

Pero como es el último sonrojo que probablemente vea en el joven en mucho tiempo, decide alargarlo. No va a desaparecer hasta que Sebastian no lo quiera.

\- Así me gusta.- murmura, pasando el pulgar por los labios enrojecidos del joven.

Entonces, Ciel siente cómo los dedos de Sebastian se liberan de su interior, para dar cabida a otra cosa muy distinta. Gime cuando la pelvis de Sebastian choca con su trasero. No duele, no es doloroso… simplemente desconcertante.

Su mente a duras penas registra lo que pasa, porque está a punto de quedarse en blanco.

\- No me lo ha puesto fácil.- murmura el demonio, sonriente, mientras comienza a moverse.

Ciel abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Su oído sólo capta vibraciones confusas, y sólo sabe que el mayordomo está hablando porque le ve mover los labios.

Aunque tampoco ve apropiadamente, porque lágrimas calientes nublan su visión. No sabe por qué aparecen, simplemente comienzan a salir a medida que Sebastian se mueve.

Su cerebro trata de decirle que es porque se está sintiendo bien, pero Ciel no escucha, solo cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Antes de que su mente y su raciocinio se apaguen por completo, le da tiempo a pensar en lo que siente. Precisamente es porque está enamorado que no le ha impedido nada de eso a Sebastian. Pero también sabe que el mayordomo jamás le corresponderá, pues, como bien ha dicho, él solo es un premio de un juego que creía alzanzar a comprender. Suspira mientras su mente acaba de perderse por completo.

Y en todo ese tiempo, Sebastian no deja de mirar el intenso color rojo que sigue apoderándose del rostro del joven. Piensa que incluso eso le basta para llegar al final, para liberarse por fin dentro de Ciel.

Cuando lo hace, Ciel comienza a murmurar cosas sin sentido mientras él también alcanza el fin.

El sonrojo sigue latente en su cara cuando el mayordomo murmura un " _Jaque Mate"_

Y entonces, cuando mira enteramente el rostro del joven, se da cuenta de que había estado completamente equivocado. En el invernadero había estado recreándose en su ya adelantada victoria, pero no sabía que gracias a esa victoria, iba a perder.

Puede que haya ganado su propio juego, pero ha perdido el que considera crucial no perder, y que, ni de broma él habría inventado.

 _Enamorarse._

* * *

Y con un largo bla bla bla, llegamos al final TwT

Lamento de nuevo si os decepciona, es lo mejor que he podido hacer estando metida de lleno en una situación de estrés.

Agradezco todos vuestros reviews y espero que queráis seguir mandándome más y lo hagáis.

Gracias por leerme, y si queréis votarme (por si os ha terminado por satisfacer el fic), en mi perfil estará el link del post que os llevará a las votaciones.

Muchas gracias :D


End file.
